Perder y reír
by Bipi
Summary: 16 de septiembre de 1847. Día en que culminaría la guerra contra Estados Unidos. Día de esa última y fatídica batalla. Advertencias : OoC, OC, Angst, Drama. Fic histórico sobre el final de la guerra contra Estados Unidos. Male!México. No pairings! One-shot


**Aclaración y advertencias: **Primero que nada, esto lo escribí basándome en mi libro de historia. No muy confiable la verdad, ya sé, pero lo básico y lo que sabemos de este "asuntillo" ahí está. Oh, y si alguien sabe con precisión los datos en los que me llegue a equivocar, gracias si me lo aclara.

Esta es mi visión y, de alguna manera, opinión de cómo pasó. No impongo u obligo a nadie a que vea las cosas como yo, así que me disculpo de antemano si alguien se ofende con este fanfic.

OoC,OC, Angst, Drama, Tradegy(?).

**Disclaimer: **Este México no me pertenece, le pertenece a chaos-dark-lord de DA. Estados Unidos le pertenece al genialísim- Himaruya Hidekaz.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0**_

**Perder y reír.**

Estaban el uno frente al otro. Los dos agitados y exhaustos. Uno más que el otro.

No tenían ya sus armas de fuego, sólo les quedaban las espadas(1).

Sabían que todo se estaba acabando. Y, aun así, el más cansado se lanzó con un grito contra el otro.

Estados Unidos de América se defendió bien. Intercambió más choques de espadas con la otra nación, que se trataba de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, conocido como México, el cual le miraba con furia con resplandecientes ojos rojos.

Estaban en algún lugar perdido en los alrededores del Palacio Nacional.

México todavía negaba una dura realidad, todavía estaba luchando por aquello tan preciado que portaba en su rostro: sus lentes, sus adorados lentes.

Pero en determinado momento, el último movimiento de Estados Unidos lo decidió todo. La nación invasora supo al instante que ese había sido uno de los movimientos del destino, uno que no había decidido él, sino su gente. Uno que su mano, su instinto le indicó que hiciera.

Su espada cortó el cuello de México.

_Fu el momento en que los estadounidenses izaban su bandera en el Palacio Nacional_(2)_._

El herido soltó su espada, sorprendido por aquello que increíblemente no vio venir y que no pudo evitar.

Se llevó las manos al cuello para sentir su sangre caliente correr por ellas. Estados Unidos vio cómo de a poco esos ojos carmesí paulatinamente volvieron a ser los chocolate oscuro normales.

México se arrodillo, en _shock_ y sangrando por la herida. Pronto bajo la mirada y apretó los labios, reteniendo un grito de dolor y de rabia pura.

-México, yo-

-¡Ya lo sé, Estados Unidos! –interrumpió, pronunciando su nombre con desprecio- ¡Ya lo sé, perdí! ¡Perdí, ¿por fin estás contento?!

Tosió y escupió sangre. No debió haber gritado, pero no le importó.

Estados Unidos no contestó a aquella provocación. Sin decir un palabra, se inclinó y tomó del rostro de México sus lentes, para después ponérselos.

-Maldito seas, Estados Unidos –murmuró México.

El aludido sólo le sonrió.

-_You lose_, México. _And I win_._Because I'm the hero_.

-¿Ah, sí? –el mexicano volvió a escupir-. Pues no eres mi héroe.

Estados Unidos, frunciendo el ceño, se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando solo a México. Después de todo, tenía que revisar la situación del Palacio.

La nación mexicana se quedó ahí, de rodillas, derrotado, humillado, con la sensación de haber sido ultrajado e invadido intensificándose, una herida en el alma que tarde o temprano alguien tendría que hacérsela en el cuerpo. Dejarle ese recordatorio.

Ahí y sólo ahí permitió que por sus manchadas mejillas corrieran un par de lágrimas de amargura. El corte ardía al cicatrizarse con relativa velocidad comparada a la de un humano; una ventaja al ser nación: las heridas como aquella no necesitaban inmediata atención; la desventaja: que cicatrizasen así significaba que se convertiría en una cicatriz de su historia, una que tendría que recordar eternamente.

Con piernas temblorosas, se levantó y se dejó una sola mano en el cuello.

_Era hora de contar. _

Contar los muertos y los dueños. La mayoría sangre de su sangre, no demasiados de la sangre invasora.

_Era hora de rendirse._

Rendirse ante los Estados Unidos de América y aceptar que había perdido. Que había perdido y aquello le dejaría una de las cicatrices más dolorosas de su historia.

Terriblemente afectado, México sólo caminó hasta donde sus pies aguantaron antes del desfallecimiento.

Volvió a caer y antes de cerrar los ojos, una familiar cara cadavérica se le presentó.

-¿Por qué, amiga? –susurró.

-Te voy ayudar –escuchó antes de desmayarse-. Siempre estaré contigo, ¿recuerdas?

**._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**._._._._._._._._._.**

**._._._._._.**

**._._.**

**._.**

Trasladado el gobierno a Querétaro, vino la hora de hacer la paz.

Hacía sólo unos instantes que el jefe de México y el de Estados Unidos habían firmado el Tratado de Guadalupe Hidalgo(3), donde se hacía entrega de California, Nevada, Utah, y parte de Arizona, Colorado, Nuevo México, Wyoming, Oklahoma y Kansas(4). Sus lentes, sus preciados lentes(5). Y por si fuera poco, aquella nación norteamericana se había anexado a Texas hacía unos años también(6).

-Agradece que todavía te pago por esto, México(7) –le dijo suavemente al oído Estados Unidos con una sonrisa a la nación perdedora cuando pasó a su lado-._I'm your hero._

"'Lo quieras o no', es lo que deberías de agregar", pensó el mexicano.

-Gracias –murmuró con una sonrisa irónica-. Pero jamás serás mi héroe.

Estados Unidos quiso agregar algo pero su jefe le llamó la atención y se fue.

México se llevó la mano a la venda del cuello. Maldijo por lo bajo. Si trataba de ver lo positivo como su Jefe, al menos le habían perdonado el haber tenido que pagar indemnizaciones al otro país norteamericano, porque no hubiera podido, y en cambio, le habían dado 15 millones en dólares por los territorios.

-Qué gran pérdida –escuchó decir a Manuel de la Peña y Peña(8), el presidente en funciones una vez-. Pero esto ha sido lo mejor, sino, se habría anexado a todo México.

"Sino me habría asesinado, más bien. A ver cuánto duras con la presidencia, Peña", pensó el país mexicano con ironía. Últimamente tenía una racha en que la que ningún presidente duraba un tiempo considerable en la silla presidencial(9).

Finalmente bajó la mano del reciente corte, que seguía ardiendo, y se rio. Ya lo sabía desde que era una Colonia, desde la Independencia, pero sólo en ese momento aceptó que a partir de momento en adelante tendría que aprender a reírse de sus desgracias.

_A reír de la tristeza._

Y a darle, cada vez más, un mejor recibimiento a su amiga, quien justo en ese momento lo abrazó por detrás con sus huesudos brazos.

-Recuerda, me tienes a mí, México.

Él sonrió.

-Ya lo sé, amiga Muerte(10), ¿te parece si te invito a tomar algo? Hoy lo necesito.

-Claro.

Así, el mexicano, acompañado de la muerte, se perdió entre las calles para buscarse algo de beber mientras se ponía un paliacate en el cuello para ocultarse la venda.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0**

**0-0**

**0**

**Extra(11): Lo último que se perdió.**

-¿¡Qué demonios significa esto, Santa Anna!? –gritó un furioso México mientras le restregaba un papel al presidente-dictador en turno.

-¡Necesitaba más dinero y los americanos me ofrecieron una buena suma y pues…!

-¿¡Tú!? ¡Quien necesita dinero es la gente a la que gobiernas, mi gente, tu gente! ¡No tú, que suficientes tonterías has hecho ya!

-¡Yo no hago tonterías, para tu información! ¡Y no me hables así, que soy tu jefe!

-¡Y yo soy tu país, maldita sea! ¿¡Lo recuerdas!? ¡Tu país! –hizo bola el papel y lo tiró al suelo- ¿Siquiera sabes cuánto afecta esto a Sonora?

-Claro, pero-

-¡Pero nada!

Bien vestido con su uniforme militar, México le lanzó una dura mirada a ese tipo que tantas veces había estado en el gobierno y que tantas estupideces había hecho. ¿Permitir que Texas que se independizase (aunque no lo reconociera)? ¡Santa Anna! ¿Impuestos a ventanas, perros, gallos y caballos? ¡Santa Anna! ¿¡Un funeral a una pierna!? ¡Santa Anna de nuevo!

Y ahora venía esto. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente haber perdido sus lentes hace cinco años, ahora resultaba que Santa Anna había vendido La Mesilla. Ahora tenía menos territorio todavía.

¿Y por qué? Porque no había nada de dinero para complacer al señor dictador don Antonio López de Santa Anna y como a Estados Unidos le convenía comprar esa parte para sus fabulosas vías férreas, con gusto Santa Anna se los vendió.

¡Y no llevaba ni un año de recuperar el poder, por favor!

-¡Estoy harto, hasta la madre de ti!(12) –gritó sin pensar, un grito que no era sólo suyo, sino de cientos y de miles.

Se dio la vuelta y dejó solo a Santa Anna.

Sólo no le había dado un puñetazo ahí mismo porque sabía que necesitaba con desesperación dinero y porque de todos modos no habría tenido los recursos para sostener otra guerra con Estados Unidos por La Mesilla.

México sabía que Santa Anna tenía lo suficiente para justificarse, pero la impotencia en su interior era grande y sintió arder la cicatriz de su cuello como el primer día.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0**

**0-0**

**0**

**Notas:**

(1)**Espadas: **Esta puede ser una incongruencia, puesto que no sé si por entonces se seguían usando las espadas.

(2)**Izar la bandera estadounidense: **El 16 de septiembre de 1847, el día en que terminó la lucha, los estadounidenses quitaron la bandera mexicana y pusieron la suya, lo que hizo creer que incluso toda la nación estaba pérdida.

(3)**Tratado de Guadalupe Hidalgo:** Se estipulaba la entrega de territorios de la nota (4) y a cambio la entrega de 15 millones de dólares de indemnizaciones por los territorios y por los daños de guerra hechos a México. No se lo cobró o pidió indemnizaciones a México. Fue firmado el 2 de febrero de 1848.

(4)**California, Nevada, Utah, y parte de Arizona, Colorado, Nuevo México, Wyoming, Oklahoma y Kansas:** Ni idea de qué nombre tendrían esos territorios en aquella época, pero en la actualidad, esos fueron los que se cedieron.

(5)**Lentes: **Para mí, los lentes son todos los territorios anteriores, y no sólo Texas. Así que puse que los perdió a todos, y no sólo a Texas, que fue antes. Sólo pongo a los lentes y no OC´s de los estados americanos porque no los conozco, lo siento.

(6)**Texas: **Quiso independizarse y tuvo guerra con México, la cual acabó en 1836. México nunca reconoció su independencia a pesar de que se hizo República. Finalmente fue anexado como otro de los estados de Estados Unidos el 29 de diciembre de 1845, el mismo año en que, en febrero Estados Unidos le declararía la guerra a México que terminó en la pérdida de la mitad del territorio.

(7)**"Te pago": ** Aclarado en la nota (3), habla de los 15 millones de dólares que el otro norteamericano dio a México como indemnización.

(8)**Manuel de la Peña y Peña: **El presidente en funciones mientras sucedió la guerra con Estados Unidos. Ya sé que los apellidos suenan muy conocidos a alguien de la actualidad (cofcofpeñanietocofcof), pero tengo entendido que no duró mucho después de eso.

(9)**Poca duración: **Continuando con la nota anterior, era precisamente porque todo lo que abarca de la consumación de la independencia, hasta el porfiriato, fue un constante lucha entre liberales y conservadores, lo que significó muchos cambios de presidentes y sistemas de gobierno (uno de los factores que jodió al país aun más)

(10)**Muerte: **Si no me equivoco, el nombre e imagen de la Catrina no se difundieron hasta o después de la Revolución, así que puse que simplemente le llamaba Muerte por ese entonces.

(11)**La Mesilla: **No sucedió inmediatamente después de lo del Tratado de Guadalupe, sino hasta que Santa Anna fue llevado al poder (de nuevo, pero por última vez, creo) en 1853, mismo año en que vendió La Mesilla porque a los estadounidenses les interesaba construir una vía férrea para reducir el tiempo de transportación y la ruta más corta pasaba por México.

(12)**Hartos: **Tardó un poco, pero finalmente Santa Anna fue expulsado del país en 1855.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0**

**0-0**

**0**

En fin, no es muy largo, pero a quien se lo haya leído, gracias y a quien le den ganas de darme su opinión, muchas más gracias.


End file.
